Pokefic 9
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Wartortle's old gang is up to no good.


Poke-Love Pt 9 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 3 days at each town/city. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. I am tired of doing translations, so you will just see what they are saying. Mild cussing. 

Narrator: As we see our heroes travling, as usual they're aguing where to go next. 

Misty: I say we should head streight over to Vermillion city instead of taking your stupid short cut! 

Ash: Well, I say we take the short cut! 

Misty: I'm older, so I make the paths! 

Ash, Brock and Pikachu are creeping away silently. 

Misty: Hey! Wait up! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash: Let's get some sleep. 

Misty: Not with those bugs on the ground! 

Brock: Just go to sleep you two! 

They both glared at him, but grudgingly went to sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that night... 

Ash: Mmmm... that feels great! 

Misty: (purrs) I told you I'm good at this. 

Ash: Misty, I think I'm fall (yawn) ing asleep... 

Misty: Lets get some rest. 

Ash: OK. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the morning... 

Misty: AHHHHHHHHHH! 

Ash: What is it?!? 

Misty: Someone put a fake bug in my soup! 

Brock: Mpphtht! 

Ash:Brock!?! 

Brock: Something squirted me! 

Pikachu: Great. I see that Wartortle's old gang is up to no good again. 

Ash: Wortortle, go! 

Wartortle: Wartortle! 

At this point, some Squirtle pop out from behind some bushes. 

Squirtle leader: Why did you leave?!? 

War: Ash gave me a chance to go out into the world and see whats happening! 

Squirt: Don't you remember our pact!?! " Pokemon rule and always will, while humans drool and always wi- 

The Squirtle is interupted by Ash's fist connecting with his head. 

Ash: You ass- 

Misty: Ash, swering accomplishes nothing. 

Squirtle lets out a breath. 

Misty: But... pounding them into pulp does have a certain charm. 

With that, Ash and Misty pull out twin mallets. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Squirt: Are your trainers always this violent? 

War: Sometimes. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: Hey, look! A lake! 

Ash: Alright! Lets go! 

Brock: Wait Ash! Your not going to jump in with all your cloths on are you? 

Misty: He has a point. 

Ash: Brock and I'll change behind those bushes. You can change over there. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: I hope Ash likes this suit. It cost alot! 

Togepi: Where's Daddy? 

Misty: He's over by those bushes changing. 

Togepi: Why don't you change together? 

Misty blushes at this. 

Misty: We're just not at that level of intimicy yet. 

Togepi: Oh. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brock: She'll like it just fine Ash. 

Pika: Don't worry. 

Ash: OK. Fine; I wont. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: Last one in is a rotton egg! Staru! Starmie! Seadra! Golduck! Seaking! 

Ash: It's going to be Brock for sure! Pikachu! Ivysaur! Wartortle! Pidgeot! Charizard! Primeape! 

Brock: No it wont! Onix! Gravler! Vulpix! Zubat! 

Misty: Brock's the egg! 

Brock: I'm just slow, that's all! 

Misty: Yeah, especially when it comes to girls! 

Brock:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' 

Ash: Water tag! I'm it! 

Ash: Dive's in and starts swimming after Misty. 

Misty: You'll never catch me! 

Ash makes one final lunge and... catches her by the arm. 

Misty: Hey, no fair! You snuck up on me from behind the rocks! 

Ash: Well y- 

HONK! HONK! 

Gary: Hey cutie! Why don't you come with a REAL pokemon master! 

Misty: Master THIS! 

Misty gets out of the lake and wacks him where it hurts! Gary's eyes roll back into his head and as he lets out a small groan; he collapses to the ground. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash: ( Damn, she's hot when she gets angry!) Ouch, that's GOTTA hurt! 

Misty: Damn right Ash Ketchum! 

She then dove in with a splash. Ash ducked under too, in case he could get a glimpse of her legs. Misty suddenly turned around and caught him staring. Instead of the beating he thought he was going to get, she just winked and started off, giving Ash a good view of her legs. As they swam off; Brock got out of the water and towled himself off. Brock suddenly got the fealing that they were missing someone. 

Brock: Melanie! 

Melanie: Over here Brock! 

Brock found her sitting suductivly behind some rocks. 

Brock: Didn't you want to swim? 

Melanie: Well we could do that. Or... 

Brock: Or? 

Melanie gestured for him to come closer. She then grabbed him and kissed him as hard as she could. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Togepi: Where are Mommy and Daddy Uncle Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Over there making out like they have been for two hours. 

The two join the other pokemon as the kissing continues. 

Ivysaur: Ug. Would you look at that blatent display of hormones in front of the kid? 

Togepi: I just think it's nice that they aren't arguing anymore. 

Charizard: Kids today. 

THE END... 

Email those comments to: svsteve@adelphia.net 


End file.
